1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser processing machine for scanning the processing target surface of a work by deflecting laser light.
2. Description of Related Art
Among conventional laser processing machines that scan the processing target surface of a work by deflecting laser light emitted from a laser oscillator are ones in which a focal position of laser light can be set (refer to JP-A-2009-208093, for example). In a laser marking machine disclosed in JP-A-2009-208093, a focal position setting means is disposed between a laser light source and a scanning unit and a focusing lens is disposed between the scanning unit and a work. A focal position is set by changing the beam diameter or divergence angle of laser light incident on the focusing lens by the focal position setting means.
Laser processing machines are also known that are equipped with what is called a Z module for setting a focal distance during work processing (refer to JP-A-2007-111763, for example). In the laser processing machine disclosed in JP-A-2007-111763 which is equipped with a Z-axis scanner, a focal position is set by the Z-axis scanner during work processing.